Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a smartcard and more specifically it relates to a smartcard connector for efficiently connecting a smartcard and/or badge holder to a computer or other electronic device for transferring and/or accessing data.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Smartcards including contact, contactless, RFID, etc. are employed in a wide range of applications. The smartcards may be credit card sized and have embedded microchips within or upon the smartcards that store data, such as financial data, health data, or other personal data. Generally, smartcards communicate with other devices through a card reader via contact of the card to the card reader or in a wireless manner, such as by using magnetic waves, radio frequency (RF), infrared, microwave, light, and/or ultraviolet radiation.
As a result of the wireless transmission of data from the smartcard, the smartcard can often times be read without the owner's awareness or permission. Because of the ease in accessing a wireless transmitting smartcard without the owner's awareness or permission, smartcards are often carried within shielding card holders to block any wireless transmission of data to and from the smartcard.
When using a card reader that requires contact with the smartcard for communicating data, it is necessary for the owner of the smartcard to remove the smartcard from the card holder, wallet, etc. and physically engage the card with the card reader. Constantly removing the smartcard from the card holder can be tedious and can often result in the owner of the smartcard forgetting to replace the smartcard back in the respective holder. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved smartcard connector for efficiently connecting a smartcard and/or badge holder to a computer or other electronic device for transferring and/or accessing data.